


Reincarnation of the Golden Witch

by SRti606



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Ushiromiya Battler, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, this is a happy ending reincarnation au because the original ending was too sad for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRti606/pseuds/SRti606
Summary: Eighteen year-old Sumadera Battler has been haunted by strange dreams for a while, of a young servant girl to who he made a promise, of a golden haired witch who he seemed to keep failing over and over again. Regardless of how vivid these dreams were - far too vivid to just be some dream, he brushed them off as just that, mere dreams. After all, it being memories of some previous life would be ridiculous, right? It was far more likely that they were just stupid dreams, dreams that he couldn't get out of his head for some reason no matter how much he tried. That was the explanation he had to believe, even if that rationalization never seemed to quite put him at ease.But when that golden witch that haunted his dreams shuffles into his class one Monday morning, introducing herself as the new transfer student, Ushiromiya Beatrice, he couldn't ignore those dreams and the mysterious witch that appeared in them anymore.
Relationships: Beatrice Castiglioni/Ushiromiya Kinzo, Beatrice the Golden Witch & Ushiromiya Ange, Beatrice the Golden Witch/Ushiromiya Battler, Bernkastel/Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Ushiromiya Ange & Ushiromiya Battler, Ushiromiya Battler/Ushiromiya Beatrice, Ushiromiya Battler/Yasuda Sayo, Ushiromiya Jessica/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Dreams and Memories

Sumadera Battler was a normal guy. 

A normal guy who had strange dreams from time to time of what seemed to be a tragic past life, dreams which only intensified as he grew older.

Okay, so not that normal of a guy.

Despite this, eighteen year old Sumadera Battler truly did believe himself to be the average teenage boy. The dreams had started when he was around twelve years old, one night, a strange scene unfolded before him in his sleep, a scene that felt too vivid to just be a dream.

He stood in front of the sea, on what appeared to be a beach, with a young brunette girl dressed as a maid behind him; she looked up at him with eyes that screamed of infatuation as he saw himself awkwardly scratch his head and utter those words he just couldn’t bring himself to forget.

“One day, I’ll come for you on a white horse, and take you off this island.”

The dream always ended there, and Battler snapped awake, covered in his own sweat. Just who was that girl? The boy was obviously him, but… he didn’t remember ever saying something so… cheesy (even though twelve year old him DID think it was an awesome line when he first had that dream), he didn’t remember that girl either, so there’s no way that could be real, right? But the emotions that dream always brought along, the almost overwhelming ache of pain and regret in his chest, were far too strong a reaction to a mere dream.

When Battler turned 15, another dream started tormenting him in a similar fashion. In the middle of a great cathedral, he lay pinned to the ground by a massive red sword, but the pain of having his chest pierced through wasn’t the cause for the tears running down his cheeks, his screams of sorrow. He watched himself as he desperately tried to reach towards a pile of ash that lay atop of a beautiful dress that had been torn to shreds, and once again, before he could gain any context to the vision, it abruptly cut out. When he opened his eyes, all that was left was a familiar ceiling and hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Then, the most recent vision came when he turned 18. He was reaching for a hand at the bottom of the ocean, reaching for the hand of a blonde haired woman who was wearing the very same beautiful dress he’d seen in his previous vision, all he could do was watch as he grabbed hold of the woman’s hand and pulled her close, telling her that he wouldn’t let go of her, but their hands inevitably separated and the woman sunk into the abyss, and he was ripped away from her and forced back to the surface. Yet, strangely enough, it felt like he really did sink into that abyss with the woman, that it was only a soulless husk of meat floating back to the surface.

It was at that point where Battler realized that there was no way these were just random dreams, he knew in his heart that everything he saw was real. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to accept it, it was just way too silly and irrational. Besides, even if these were memories of some past life, what was the point of fixating on them and tormenting himself? Even if he did remember his previous life in full, there was nothing he could do about it. And considering the wreck those three memories alone had left him, he honestly didn’t want to learn anymore, so he tried his best to distract himself, but that was easier said than done.

It was a perfectly average day, Battler walked to school as usual while lost in his own thoughts. He’d had that damn dream again, the one about the bottom of the ocean, he tried his best to scrub his head clear of those thoughts and distract himself, maybe this day would be just boring enough to distract him, he thought to himself. He lazily stumbled into the classroom and fell onto his seat. He lay his head on top of the desk and roughly rubbed his eyes.

“Looking at you, I’m guessing you found some of the good stuff last night~”

A teasing voice suddenly butted in, Battler immediately recognized it as his classmate and friend, Minagawa Yusuke, this guy could almost rival Battler himself in terms of being perverted.

“I wish that was why I was sleep deprived.” Battler remarked exasperatedly. Hey, he wasn’t usually like this, he actually thought of himself as a pretty cheerful and optimistic guy, but that dream last night had drained every bit of optimism out of his body.

“Man, you’re so boring when you get into one of your moods like this. Call me when you go back to normal. Oh! Almost forgot to tell you, there’s a new transfer student coming in today, it’s supposedly a hot foreign girl, she’s even blonde!”

“We get it, expository background character Classmate-kun.” 

Suddenly, a thought struck Battler ‘Wait a minute, if I’m the protagonist here, and Minagawa’s Classmate-kun, shouldn’t this transfer student be pretty important? Classmate-kun never exposits useless information.‘ The fact that someone was transferring in the middle of the year was strange as well, and the mention of blonde hair automatically derailed his thoughts to that woman, to that witch…

“Nope! Not thinking about that anymore!” He reprimanded himself and slapped his cheeks to snap himself out of it.

‘Oww, I shouldn’t have slapped myself that hard…’

He stared forward blankly and waited for class to start, and finally sighed with relief as his overly cheerful homeroom teacher, whose name he didn’t remember, skipped in, but as his eyes shifted to the person right next to her, his breath was knocked right out of his chest, all the noise surrounding him muted, the only person he could see and hear was her.

A mischievous and confident smirk spread across her face as she began her self introduction.

“My name is Ushiromiya Beatrice-“ 

Before he could even think about it, an unfamiliar yet oh-so familiar nickname left his mouth.

“…Beato?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic! Of course it had to be for my favorite story of all time - Umineko, and my favorite ship of all time, Beabato, of course! The ending of Umineko was just so sad despite the Golden Land portion that I just couldn't even think about it without tearing up. And then I read The House in Fata Morgana (my second favorite VN of all time, absolutely check it out if you're an Umineko fan) and I got the idea for a reincarnation AU based on its ending, so here we are!
> 
> This work will be quite self indulgent and I'll definitely wanna work in all my Beabato headcanons so forgive me for that lol, also I apologize if anyone is out of character or if the fic is cringey or awkward, I'm not the best writer! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so excited to write this, leave your thoughts in the comments, I'd love to hear them!


	2. A Reunion Worth 1000 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her eyes lingered on everything that wasn’t him, but his eyes lingered only on her."

“Beato?”

As soon as those words left his lips, her sharp brown eyes bored into his very soul. A vision of a woman being ripped away from his grasp as tears filled her empty blue eyes violated his mind. He frantically looked at her cool stare yet again to confirm it. It could… still all just be a coincidence, that dissonance between his vision and reality proved it.

His vision last night had wound around his mind like a venomous snake and sunk its fangs in, that poison had permeated throughout his very being, and had spilled out of his mouth with that strange nickname he’d given this woman who definitely had no clue what he was running his mouth about.

Eventually, the whispers of his classmates, the sounds of pens scratching against paper, pencils clinking together, the sound of the boy sitting before him restlessly tapping his foot against the floor, all of it faded away, as if they’d been consumed by a black hole, darkness slowly creeped in on the edges of his vision. Yet, he could still see her figure as clearly and sharply as can be.

When she averted her gaze without a word, that strange air surrounding them shattered, his senses expanded again to take in the rest of his surroundings.

A wide, mischievous grin spreading across her face, she began her self introduction.

“I’m sorry to say, I’m not interested in introducing myself to a herd of fools. All you need to know is that my name is Beatrice,” her gaze met his for brief second, so brief he almost missed it “never refer to me by any other name.”

The teacher opened her mouth, dissatisfaction clearly etched on to her face, but just as quickly as the girl named Beatrice had come in to the classroom, she walked to the nearest empty seat and sat down. The teacher let out a sigh and started roll call.

Her eyes lingered on everything that wasn’t him, but his eyes lingered only on her.

'What was going on with me?'

He thought to himself. Why was he so interested in this girl out of nowhere? 

When he looked at her, all he could see was that witch's face overlapping with the transfer students'. It wasn't like they looked exactly the same like a mirror image, he recalled her sharp brown eyes staring into him once again. Yeah, that much was obvious.

It wasn't quite physical resemblance but... aura, he felt that same tightness in his chest, an all consuming emptiness like his heart had dropped to his stomach from nervousness and a great sadness whenever he looked at her. It was a feeling that drew his eyes to her but also made him desperate to avert them.

As the day went on, his classmates tried to strike up casual conversation with him, invited him out for after school activities, but it felt like he wasn't even present in the same world as them anymore, his body was physically there, smiling and nodding along but his mind and heart weren't quite present.

As soon as the final bell rang, Beatrice got up from her seat and immediately tried to leave, ignoring the few people who tried to strike up conversation with her. When he saw this, Battler immediately stumbled to his feet in a rush and dashed after her, his heart racing.

He could finally see her figure come into view and... it was just like the first time she walked into the classroom, all noise came to a halt, the edges of his vision darkened and it felt like he was frozen in place, like there was a huge, invisible wall between the two of them he could never break.

"Damn it...." he whispered under his breath, finally gathering the courage to make one last dash and grab her by the shoulder.

She whipped around stiffly, her eyebrows narrowed and her mouth curled into a frown, but as soon as she saw him, disheveled and panting, her eyes took on a blank, hopeless look.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I wrote a chapter of this because I got busy irl! I apologize if I made anyone wait! The comments on the last chapter really made me happy and I'll do my best to update frequently from now on!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any feedback or criticism! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
